joezombieseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Blue Men
The Blue Men 'were the first characters to appear in the series. They were the ones who went to the Cemetary and told the Random dude to write on Joe Rombie's tombstone so he can join the club. But the Random dude died, and others died later in end of Episode 1 and beginning of Episode 2. They were the ones who woke up the zombie in the first place. Then Episode 2 of Joe Zombie starts. Birth of Joe Zombie's Chaos has began. Still Five Episodes later, Joe Zombie is still on the loose eating peoples' brains and killing them. The Blue Stickmen Characters All of the Blue Men were the first to appear. 'The Driver He's the one who drives the car. He was also one of them to tell the Random one to write on Joe Rombie's tombstone to join the club. The driver doesn't care about Donny (the guy who was with him watching the Random guy writing on Joe Rombie's tombstone). Then he escaped with the Passenger guy trying to get away. But he dies. The Passenger survives. 'The Passenger' The passenger was the guy who was waiting by the car while the Driver and Donny were watching the Random dude writing on the tombstone. But when Random dude died. The Driver ran to the car and got in. The Passenger got in with him. They left Donny. The driver died, but he survived. In the beginning of Episode 2 the Passenger was waking up but he died from Joe Rombie. 'Random' The random dude was the guy who got betted or dared to write on Joe Rombie's tombstone so he can join the club with the rest of the Blue Stickmen. The Driver and Donny were watching him, but he died when Joe Zombie raised out of his grave. Also he appeared in Episode 2, but dead. A black bird was eating his rotten dead body. 'Donny' Donny was the guy who was with the Driver watching the Random dude writing on the tombstone. But when they saw the zombie raise out of his grave, they made a run for it. The Driver made it to the car first and passenger was waiting. The Driver and Passenger got in and they ditched Donny. The passenger said: "What about Donny?" The Driver said: "He's fine." But instead Donny was running after the car and he died from Joe Zombie. Trivia *It maybe true that the Blue Stickmen got in the Cememtary for fun, to see if the Random dude was scared of Joe Rombie's gravestone as a joke, but it didn't come out as a joke. *They were the ones who woke up Joe Rombie and started all the Chaos. Then Five Episodes later, the Chaos is still going. *When the moment they notice Joe Zombie was on top of their car, their skin colors changed. The Driver became purple, and the Passenger became very light blue. It as if they were scared to death.